Percy Jackson and Chaos
by Janus Romulus Holmes
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped by Chaos and his minions, how will it affect his and Annabeth's lives? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1 Return to CHB IN 3 PARTS

**Percy Jackson and Chaos**

**Chapter 1- part 1  
><strong>

I walked into my cabin. My half-brother Alex was having a water fight with his sister Alice.

"Guys, can you stop fighting for one minute?"I yelled

"NO!" they yelled together

Suddenly, my girlfriend Annabeth walked in.

"Percy, we have progress on those 2 new demigods, Sabrina and Charlie."

I thought they sounded suspiciously like Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, but it was a naive hope.

"They've been claimed. Charlie is a son of Hephaestus, and Sabrina is a daughter of Aphrodite. And Percy, I know what you are thinking. And Chiron needs to see you." So I sprinted to the big house, and Chiron told me that Chaos was well causing chaos. "So Percy, you need to fight him" he said. But I never left.

That night, minions of chaos took me from cabin 3, and I awoke in a dark dingy office.

"Mr Jackson, you have 2 options." said a man in the darkness

"What are they?" I asked

"Join us or Die!"

I gave the only possible option. " I join you"

**Part 2**

_7 years on_

After 7 years, I had gotten used to Chaos' chaotic lifestyle, working to kill those who were unworthy to live. Chaos told me to come and visit him in his office.

"Percy, I need you to go on a new mission." he said

I took this person's file and read it. My heart skipped a beat when it read:

_NAME: Nico di Angelo_

_AGE:_ 21

_REASON FOR DEATH: _Son of Hades, so can raise those who have been killed by _Chaos Corp. _and freind of the notorious A. Chase, T. Grace, and Chiron.

_METHOD OF DEATH: _Has taken the curse of Achillies, but weak spot is ****** ** ****, so kill him here.

**Part 3**

As I walked down the familliar Manhatten sidewalks, I passed a jewellers and walked in. Finding a ring I knew what to do. I asked the assistant to carve '_Wise Girl, I'll always love you, and I know you are my soulmate. Love_ Percy'. I took it and left for CHB.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning and unexepected

**Chapter 2**

Percy PoV

I made a small detour, first to mom's apartment, (Hellhound attacks are not as bad as the _where have you been_ speech), then to Olympus, to warn Hades of Nico's 'impending death' and also to talk to dad. Annabeth made Olympus amazing, giving my dad this amazing private study where he could talk to anyone, as long as they were touching sea-water. Anyways, my final destination was the only place I ever wanted to go in the 7 years I had been working for Chaos. Camp Half-Blood. But more importantly Annabeth.

Annabeth PoV

I missed Percy. There, I said it. 7 years, I never got over him. I tried dating others, but i couldn't get over him. I designed this beach hut on the shoreline, ready for him and me. I love him so much. Nico said Percy was in no way dead, only MiA. So, I got a huge shock when a rather bedraggled Perseus Jackson stumbled into camp. I took him to my beach hut and he did something totally unexpected

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **ok i know it's short, but school and homework restrict me. Cut me some slack OK! PLEASE NO FLAMING! updating 2moz/thurs w/percabeth FLUFF! Percy's unexpected item is involved nxt chap!**

**JRH  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 an i know its short

_**Chapter 3**_

_ I took him to my beach hut and he did something totally unexpected_

__He ran away.

END


	4. Chapter 4 Hi again!

**A/N: Sorry guys but i'm pretty tired after 7 1/2 hours of school ** (and a spanish test)**. That seemed like suitable humour :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 4<em>**

Annabeth PoV

I found him sitting alone in the Posidon cabin sobbing. He just told me of all the things he did wrong, the hundreds he killed just so he could return to me. I was both touched and shocked at this. Then he told me why he had come back. To kill Nico di Angelo. Then he took me to an undergroung room/city. The sheer scale was astonishing.

'Gaia made it. Her last gift' he said.

"_And you could make one even greater if you joined me"_ a voice in my head said.

"Anyway I brought you here to..."

"OW!" I said

"You denied me once, but never again. I gave Percy to Chaos, and by Tartarus, I'll give you to Kronos in Tartarus." Gaia said.

Suddenly, I was standing at Percy's feet, and he was kneeling, in pain, and also holding a small velvet box.

"... ask if you, Annabeth Mersey Chase will marry me?" He opened the box, and in it was the most beautiful ring ever, small owls with blue diamond eyes

"Yes!" I screamed

Percy PoV

As I slid the ring on, I told her of how it would always lead her to me. And then we were back at my faveroute place in the world: Camp Half-Blood. I felt perfectly happy for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

><p><span>6 WEEKS LATER<span>

I guess miracles do happen. We found Annabeth was pregnant . After, we went to London for 2 whole weeks! And then another miracle happened. Chaos turned up for my wedding. But, all things go wrong eventually. Chaos reminded me I had to kill Nico. After, Annnabeth gave birth. Triplets! Two boys with black hair and grey eyes and a girl with with curly blonde hair and sea-green eyes. When we went to Camp, they were claimed. A slightly dead owl with a trident sticking out. I couldn't help but smile at dad and Mom-in-law's sense of humour.

Chiron announced "Hail Luke, Mark and Alice Jackson-Chase, Grandsons and grandaughter of Athena, Lady of Arts and Crafts, Battle and Strategy, and Reason and Wisdom and Posidon, Lord of Earthquakes and Horses, Storms and of the Seas.


End file.
